un unexpected visitor
by an-english-rose
Summary: bella is thinking of life so far without edward, she relates it to her favourite song. then a guest shows up
1. Chapter 1

Bella sat on her bed contemplating what had happened that day. Edward, the name rang through her head, Edward, it repeated again. That name was so abhorrent, so painful that she didn't think she could stand her thoughts. She had to get away from the constant shouting in her head.

_He doesn't love me! He never loved me. It was all an act, a bit of fun on the side. She could picture him now with his 'distractions' in the form of a leggy, blonde vampire with startling golden eyes! _No! Stop!

She reached down to the small table by the side of her bed and got out her ipod.

The first song came on and she immediately burst into a new wave of tears. 'I'm not ready to make nice' by the Dixie chicks. The lyrics came slowly to her ears

_Forgive, sounds good_

_Forget, I'm not sure I could_

_They say time heals everything_

_But I'm still waiting_

The lyrics were describing her own feelings perfectly

_I'm through with doubt_

_There's nothing left for me to figure out_

_I've paid a price_

_And I'll keep paying_

The price, her own happiness and sanity, what a price to pay. The love that she held in her heart had been shattered

_I'm not ready to make nice_

_I'm not ready to back down_

_I'm still mad as hell and_

_I don't have time to go round and round and round_

_It's too late to make it right_

_I probably wouldn't if I could_

'_Cause I'm mad as hell_

_Can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should_

_I know you said_

_Can't you just get over it_

_It turned my whole world around_

_And I kind of like it_

That's what he had said, you will move on and forget, but she couldn't, not ever

_I made my bed and I sleep like a baby_

_With no regrets and I don't mind sayin'_

_It's a sad sad story when a mother will teach her_

_Daughter that she ought to hate a perfect stranger_

_And how in the world can the words that I said_

_Send somebody so over the edge_

_That they'd write me a letter_

_Sayin' that I better shut up and sing_

_Or my life will be over_

_I'm not ready to make nice_

_I'm not ready to back down_

_I'm still mad as hell and_

_I don't have time to go round and round and round_

_It's too late to make it right_

_I probably wouldn't if I could_

'_Cause I'm mad as hell_

_Can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should_

_I'm not ready to make nice_

_I'm not ready to back down_

_I'm still mad as hell and_

_I don't have time to go round and round and round_

_It's too late to make it right_

_I probably wouldn't if I could_

'_Cause I'm mad as hell_

_Can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should_

_Forgive, sounds good_

_Forget, I'm not sure I could_

_They say time heals everything_

_But I'm still waiting_

The song drew to an end and she found herself thinking that this band had just summed up her future in one. She would always be waiting for him, never forgetting and never moving on. Where ever she went things reminded her of him. The sun, on the rare occasions it made an appearance, shined golden in her own eyes reminding her of the swirling pools of topaz she had so often got lost in. The moon at night reminded her of all the times he would spend with her after Charlie had gone to bed.

No, she could never adjust to life without Edward. This was to be her past, present and future. A never-ending sorrow that would consume her forever. She had to find a way out. But how? The only way she knew was long gone.

Something made her look up from behind, a rattle at the window; she jumped back startled as a figure jumped in to join her. She shot a frightened glance at the clock and saw it was 2:30 am. The figure stood up and Bella gasped,

"Carlisle?"


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing, Stephenie Meyer does**

**Lucky bitch!**

Previously

"Carlisle"?

The figure came and sat upon her cold bed. His elegant face staring at me with a look I had never seen before. He looked torn, undecided but it was mixed with such determination that Bella was shocked.

" Im so sorry to come here unannounced and uninvited but I had to come, you see Edward made a terrible mistake. He never meant to hurt you. All he wanted was to keep you safe".

" Well it's a bit late for that isn't it. He told me he didn't love me and I accept that. I thank you for your concern but it really doesn't matter anymore what happens. I simply don't care any longer. He ripped a part of me away and that I understand. For who would wish to be stuck with me. A boring HUMAN! He wouldn't even make me one of you when really it wasn't his choice to make. I see now that he didn't change me because he didn't want to be stuck with me for all eternity".

Carlisle looked back at her, shock plastered all over his face.

" Now Bella that is simply not true, you haven't seen what I have seen. He loves you so much. And he simply can't survive without you. I know it's hard to believe but he doesn't want you to lose your humanity. He thinks we are eternally damned".

" How could you be damned, your amazing, lovely, kind and most of all caring. You were always there for me but now im not so sure. It's like that song 1973 by James Blunt.

**Simona**

**You're getting older**

**Your journey's been etched**

**On your skin**

**Simona**

**Wish I had known that**

**What seemed so strong**

**Has been and gone**

**I would call you up every Sunday night**

**And we'd both stay out 'til the morning light**

**And we sang, "Here we go again"**

**And though time goes by**

**I will always be**

**In a club with you**

**In 1973**

**Singing, "Here we go again"**

**Simona**

**Wish I was sober**

**So I could see clearly now**

**The rain has gone**

**Simona**

**I guess it's over**

**My memory plays our tune**

**The same old song**

**I would call you up every Sunday night**

**And we'd both stay out 'til the morning light**

**And we sang, "Here we go again"**

**And though time goes by**

**I will always be**

**In a club with you**

**In 1973**

**Singing, "Here we go again"**

**I would call you up every Sunday night**

**And we'd both stay out 'til the morning light**

**And we sang, "Here we go again"**

**And though time goes by**

**I will always be**

**In a club with you**

**In 1973**

**Singing, "Here we go again"**

**I would call you up every Sunday night**

**And we'd both stay out 'til the morning light**

**And we sang, "Here we go again"**

**And though time goes by**

**I will always be**

**In a club with you**

**In 1973**

**Singing, "Here we go again"**

**And though time goes by**

**I will always be**

**In a club with you**

**In 1973**

"That's what I thought life would be like, us together and it to still be the same. I now will be the only one with those lines on my face. But Edward, ahh Edward forever seventeen, forever beautiful. My best dream and worst nightmare always the same. Maybe change is good. Would you change me Carlisle"?

" No Bella, you know he would never let me. I just need you to stay safe and wait. He will return to you, he can't keep away"!

" That's a shame then Carlisle, I never thought it would come to this".

She got up and began to slowly walk towards the window; he sat there staring at her unable to believe what he thought she would do.

"Come now Bella what do you think your doing? We need to talk about this,"

"I'm done talking Carlisle, don't try and stop me. You can't keep me safe forever, I will find a way".

And with that Bella dived out of the open window…

**PLEASE review mine and I will yours!!!!!**

**Thank you soooooooooo much**

**Love you all**


	3. Chapter 3

These characters belong to stephenie Meyer

Previously: and Bella ran towards the open window and jumped out of it

"Bella no!"

As she lay there on the floor, with blood coursing out of her stomach, she was distantly aware of the commotion going on around her. A fight was happening but she didn't know why. A flash of blonde and violent red swirled around each other. But she passed out before she could realise what was happening.

The swirling blackness that clogged her mind suddenly cleared and she was hit with a pain like no other. A thousand barbed knives were plunging into every point of her body. Flaming pain was running through her veins like quicksilver. Coursing through her, changing her. That she knew, this must be the pain of transformation, her last conscious thought was, "thank you"

She finally awoke to the staring red eyes and hair of a very old enemy.

"What, you!!"

"Yes me! What did you expect? That pathetic excuse for a vampire Carlisle? No I dealt with him!"

"You killed him?"

"No don't be stupid, I had to sent him back to tell your precious Edward that you had finally decided to join us. Though not under his circumstances! I will teach you how to be a proper vampire. Under my instruction you shall become one of the most powerful there is, I know this as I have been told of your human powers and can only guess at the extent of your vampire powers."

Bella knew that she had no choice; Victoria would kill her if she refused, or kill Charlie or Renée.

"Ok, when do I start?"

"Right away!" she claimed with a wide, beautiful smile. "But first you need to learn what real food tastes like!"


	4. Chapter 4

Stephenie Meyers work, with my help

100 years later

"BEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLAAAAAA, time for school dear!"

"Alright mummy, im going"

Bella walked out towards her car, a brand new Mercedes convertible, and made her way towards the tedium of school. It was the same as always, she didn't have any friends as she new what happened first hand when you got to close to vampires, after all she wouldn't be this way if that were the case. She would be dead!

As she drove to school she contemplated what her life would have been like without her dear mummy. She would definatly have been dead. For Carlisle would not have changed her, no without mummy she would be in heaven now with the rest of her family. Charlie, Renée, Phil, her new brother and her nephew and niece. They must have got a shock when they got there and realised that she was still walking the earth, forever 18.

"Bella, hey did you have fun last night?"

"Leave me alone Newton!"

Forks high had not changed a bit, still the same Newton following her around, not getting the hint that she did not like him. But she had dealt with people like him before and would do it again in her lifetime of eternity.

"Did you hear that there's a new teacher today Bella?"

She continued to walk on, at human pace, away from him. She didn't care if there was a new teacher or even what they taught. There all the same, she thought, and I know much more than they will ever know.

She walked down the hall to her first lesson, English. The day went past with the normal monotony of school; she spent lunch in her car and then slowly made her way towards biology.

As she entered the classroom she sensed another vampire, but not one she could ever remember smelling before. 'This should be fun' she thought to herself. And she rose as the teacher entered the classroom. She was the only pupil to do so, but after spending 20 years in England, old habits never die.

"Good morning class, I am your new teacher, my name is Mrs Cullen, and I will be teaching biology."

Bella tried to hide her look of shock as Esme Cullen entered the room. WHAT WAS SHE DOING HERE!!!! WHY IS SHE TEACHING BIOLOGY???

The register was being called now and when her name finally came she looked up to see her new teachers reaction. Non-came? This was strange, maybe she had forgotten who Bella was? She hoped so as this would mean that Edward would be there to and mummy would not like that!.

" Bella Swan would you please stay behind after class,"

What!! This was all wrong, she must know who she was but why were they here?

"Its nice to see you again Bella, we have been looking for you for a long time!"


	5. Chapter 5

**I will put stephenie Meyers characters back in their box when I am done!**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed the last two chapters!! In response to ****twilight lvr 4evr all of your questions will be answered in the next chapter!!!!**

"Esme? What do you want with me?"

"We want to help you Bella, and know more about you. What have you been doing in the past 100 years? Who do you live with? Do you have any powers? Please Bella we have all been ever so worried!"

"You want to know about me? Well I suppose I can tell you then you can go back to your precious Edward and tell him of my new life!"

"Bella you kno.."

"You wanted to hear didn't you?" Bella interrupted. "I have been living with my mummy and changer, Victoria. I love her very much and she has taught me a lot. I now know that you are weak with your love of humans. Oh don't worry Esme I don't eat humans as you can tell by the colour of my eyes. I just feel that bothering to keep them alive is a waste of time".

"What, how did you know I was thinking about your diet, I never even flinched"?

"Oh that's my power, I can do anything with my mind, move objects, hear thoughts even put them in your head, change your perception on the situation, you name it!"

_well that's certainly very impressive, what will Edward say?_

_Edward will say NOTHING! As you wont tell him, will you!_

_Bella! He has to know that your alive, he has not been the same since we left, he never comes home any more and when he does he just stays in his room, he barley ever hunts anymore. _And Esme then showed Bella several images of him lying, curled up on a bare flagstone floor, muttering slowly to himself. She then retaliated with several images of herself. Lying on the ground when Sam Uley found her, crying when Renée tried to make her go to Florida, and then jumping out of a window to her mummy's waiting arms.

And with that she ran out of the room, mother had to know of this, it changed everything. At least the children didn't go to her school, as she didn't think she could resist Emmett's bear hugs or Alice's pixie like walk and smile. But she definatly could resist Edward. Mummy had at least taught her of his evil, now she knew that whatever anyone said they were lying as mother had taught her that those that love her would never do that to her. Creatures who love you will want to stay with you and love you until the end of time.

By this time she was nearly home and it was merely a matter of time before mummy came back from work and then she could tell her everything. Mummy worked at a very influential law firm and so made enough money for them to live a more then comfortable life.

Their house was a large sprawling mansion, which sat right on top of where the Cullen's house used to be. It had been a lot of fun demolishing the house that had caused her so much pain. That large piano however she kept. Something (mummy said) that she should keep to remind her of the pain Edward caused her. And it worked. Everyday she would go and play exactly the songs that Edward hated so much, pop songs would blast out of his beloved contraption and she would feel better. But sometimes, and this was very rare, she would sit down and play Claire de lune and that would remind her that while he had hurt her so badly she had had the happiest times of her life with him and that would never change.

Just then the door swung open reveling her mummy.

"Bella honey, im back. Did you have fun at school, learn anything new, anything exciting happen"? She joked.

"No, no and yes'"

"Ooooooh what happened"?

"The Cullen's that's what happened, that mother of theirs, Esme!" she spat

The expression on Victoria's face was a strange one, almost excited but why? Why was the fact that the people who ruined her life where back in it again exciting?

"That's excellent news, well done dear! Now we can have our own back on them!"

"What? No mummy we cant, I mean why?"

Bella didn't want them hurt, she was upset, but that upset? She didn't know right now.

"You will help me Bella or you will suffer the concequences!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bella was alone, all alone in her room.

It was spacious, like the rest of their gorgeous mansion. It was even larger than its predecessor and Bella's room was by far the most impressive of the house.

The walls were cream, with a high cream ceiling. Massive works of art hung on all of the long walls and the large suede sofa was pushed against one wall. On the other side of the room was Edward's piano. She polished it every other day, it had begun because she was trying to wash away all the pain and anger that he had caused her, but now it was done out of love and affection. She had realised many years ago that her "mummy's" intensions were not always as good as they seemed. However, she loved Victoria, really she did. It had been Victoria who had picked her off the dirt and brought her into her home. She had even settled down and gotten a job, just to make Bella happy.

But in spite of all this, she was still alone. She never quite realised how alone she was, but seeing Esme today and that reminder of her life and how it had been. 101 years ago, before he had left and when she had been truly happy. They had spent all their time together, just talking, because talking is enough. And when he had gone in the evenings she had Charlie, her father, reliable as the sun. He was there when she had gone through her zombie phase, and when she had tried to recover. It was sad, that his last memories of her had been that way. But, she reminded herself, that was the way it had been and she wouldn't have had it any other way.

She had chosen to jump; she had wanted to end her life. So why was she happy now? She had wanted death and Victoria had given her eternal life. If you could really call it life, forever trapped, walking around like an animated corpse. Sometimes it felt that way to Bella. Life hadn't really changed since before her change, she now knew that the only way to her own happiness and to something different. Something out of the ordinary, something new! When she had been human, the thought of becoming a vampire had thrilled her and had given her something to look forward to. The prospect of sharing the rest of her existence with the man she loved. Of course, times changed.

Now she was doomed to spend the rest of her existence with 'her'. As Bella pondered this, she realised that actually Victoria had taken far more than she had given. She had wanted Bella to suffer eternally by keeping her alive, she had kept her from seeking out the one she loved and she had forced her to stay in this god forsaken town with all the memories it keeps.

"I don't love her", she said this out loud, as if to make it real. It worked. "I don't love her!" She was defiant and this time she knew that it was true. It had only taken a split second to realise it, her new vampire brain working overtime. She would go to Esme, tomorrow at school and tell her all. That she wanted to be with them, that she wanted to be with Edward, NEEDED to be with him. But she mustn't tell mummy, no, that would cause problems greater than anything they had ever met before. Victoria was powerful, she had grown wise with age and had vast scores of knowledge waiting to be unleashed on any unsuspecting challenger.

Bella knew all this, and yet she was not afraid. She was excited even, for no longer would she be alone. No, she would have someone to call her own, someone to love and to keep. If only he would take her back, after all this time. Did he still love her as much as she did? The times have changed, but has their love?


End file.
